paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Defender VX
Tactical Analysis *'Eyes on the Skies': The Defender VX is one of the main defence systems of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Its role is to keep the skies above safe, smashing intruders with swarms of AI guided missiles. *'Pay Attention to the Ground': At the touch of a switch, the Defender VX transforms to a different configuration, revealing a twin linked kinetic burst autocannon that cuts down soldiers and light vehicles with frightening efficiency. *'One or the other': The autocannons lack the range to hit aircraft, meaning that the Defender VX is at the mercy of enemy air squadrons while in autocannon mode. On the other hand, the missiles are not calibrated for surface to surface use, rendering them impotent in the face of advancing ground forces. While switching only takes a few seconds, it is necessary to wait for a short period of time before one can reconfigure the Defender again. *'Nanocore-made': The Defender VX has a unique advantage over the defensive systems of other factions, as it is constructed from mobile Nanocores. As such, one could conceivably lay siege to the enemy base by surrounding it with defences. However, one should take into account the ineffectiveness of the Defender VX against armour in both modes and support it with other defences accordingly. Operational History As the Empire of the Rising Sun planned its invasion of Soviet Russia, it began looking into ways of holding the territory it had conquered. The Empire would need to erect fortifications and bases in the lands it had captured if it wished to retain them. To achieve this, the Empire started development of a number of base defences, to be constructed by the Nanocore system. Out of these defences, the most basic is the Type 14 Variable Extender Defence System or Defender VX, a small, fully automated defence tower. The Defender VX's primary weapon configuration consists of two kinetic burst autocannons in an A.I. controlled turret, and is capable of making short work of infantry, though the autocannons are unable to penetrate the thick armour of main battle tanks. Initially, this was to be the Defender's only weapon, but later changes introduced a second weapon configuration. In this second configuration, the Defender is armed instead with an "Airdestroyer" AI/IR missile launcher and a short range sensor dish. The missiles are remotely guided by the Defender VX's A.I., with internal infrared seekers taking over once the missiles are within a certain range of the target. For optimal efficiency, these missiles are designed only to track aircraft, avoiding the issues with attempting to engineer a guided missile capable of engaging both surface and ground targets. Thanks to internal nanites, the Defender VX is capable of rapidly reconfiguring between the two modes, allowing it to switch from autocannon to missiles in a few seconds. As a field defence, it is also designed to be constructed cheaply and quickly, and is equipped with its own power source, allowing it to operate without drawing on the base power grid. This makes them easy to deploy and maintain, but the disadvantage is that the light frame of the tower is rather fragile and easily destroyed. Category:Buildings